


Party Like A Stark

by spoonfulofsexy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Dancing, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Partying, Protective Tony Stark, Romantic Comedy, Single Parents, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lots of fluff tho, some maybe birthday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsexy/pseuds/spoonfulofsexy
Summary: Today is your 19th birthday, and you also happen to be Tony Stark’s loved daughter.  What’s a better way to celebrate this special day than a party?!  All the Avengers and family friends will be there, even your secret crush Spider-Man.  You’ve always wanted to meet the famous spiderling, but little did you know you already know him.  Your party will definitely be one to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my mini Peter fic that will lead up to smut!! I wanted to just do a Peter smut but i had this brilliant idea that needed more than one post!! I would like to point out that both Peter and reader are 18+, so it’s not weird. Also, Pietro is alive and healthy bc I refuse to accept that this precious muffin is dead. Also Clint and Nat are together bc I refuse to believe they weren’t made for each other. So hope you enjoy the first part of my mini fic!!

It’s crazy to think how 19 years today you were brought into this world, but also lost a key person in your life.  Your mother died during childbirth, so Tony Stark took it upon himself to be your guardian.  He was the father after all.  Him and your mother may not have been married but they were very close friends and Tony just couldn’t leave you.  Your mother was planning on being a single parent, because she didn’t think Tony was ready for kids.  But when plans change so did Tony, for the sake of your loved mother and his own flesh and blood.  

Tony raised you to the best of his abilities with the help of Happy and Pepper.  You were homeschooled with the best teachers all over the country.  You became to be a brilliant minded child with so much future ahead of her.  You were excelling in your academics and took on piano lessons, while learning 2 other languages.  

Tony has finally done something right.  You were his pride and joy, he did everything he could to make your life enjoyable and fun. I mean he was Tony Stark, what Stark doesn’t have fun right?

Well that leads to today, Tony was planning a huge party for your birthday.  It would mostly consist of just Avengers and Shield agents that you had become close with.  The Avengers had become your family, you practically grew up in the same tower as them.  Since you were homeschooled, you didn’t have any friends outside of those four walls.  But you didn’t mind, because you had superhero friends who loved you for who you were and not because of your last name.

Since the Avengers HQ was relocated outside of the city, you never really had anywhere you could just go out and grab some food or go shopping.  You really missed that, but you knew it was safer out in the middle of nowhere.  No more paparazzi every time you stepped out of those doors, or the sound of traffic rage.  Yeah, it was a lot more peaceful out here, but you would move back to the city in a heartbeat.

You know what else is great about the city? Spider-man. Your dad has been mentoring Spider-man for a few months now, but your dad hasn’t let you guys meet yet.  All you knew was that he was 19 and a super sweet guy.  Your dad would brag about him all the time at meals, or while in the lab with you.  It’s kind of embarrassing to admit, but you may have a tiny crush on him.  I mean yeah, you haven’t met the kid but who wouldn’t fall for a guy with that kind of body in those tight spandex?

You could just imagine how muscular his body was behind that suit, and the way his hands felt running against your skin.  You wondered what his lips felt like against your-

“GOOD MORNING, PUMPKIN!”, you were snatched out of your dream by your father’s loud voice.

Your heart was already racing from your dream, now your dad almost gave you a heart attack. “AH”, you let out a little yell as you instantly sat up in bed.

Tony sat down next to you on the bed and brought you into a bone crushing hug. “Happy birthday, my little snuggle monster.”  He squeezed you tighter with every word.

“Daaaaad”, you wheezed out.

“Oh sorry”, he let go and put his hands on his arms to look at you. “Look how beautiful you’ve become”, he wiped an imaginary tear.  “You’re almost as good looking as your father”, he laughed at his own joke.

“Dad, come on. You know I don’t have my full potential when I have bed head”, you joked back.

He ruffled your already messy hair, “Ah but you’re just as brilliant as him.”

You snorted at his not so modest compliment. “Thanks, dad”, you gave him a little snuggle.  “Why’d you wake me up so early though?”, you looked at the clock that read 9:00 AM.

“Early?!”, he laughed. “Honey, it’s 9:00, it’s not that early.”

You shrugged and laid back down, “A girl needs her sleep.”

He rolled his eyes playfully.  “What about a girl that gets the day to go back to the city?”

That definitely sparked your interest, “Uh would that girl happen to be me?”

“Maybe”, Tony rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought.

You threw the covers off of you and got out of bed, “Well in that case, who needs sleep?!”

Your dad couldn’t help but laugh at your change of attitude. He followed you out of your room and into the dining room.  

“So what’s fo- GAH”, You were surprised tackled to the ground by a very specific speedster.

“It is your birthday!!”, Pietro gave you a loving hug.

“Yes, we must give you your birthday hugs!”, Wanda joined the two of you.

“Aw, you guys thank you”, you embraced the two twins.  Tony couldn’t help but smile at the friendship the three of you had.  Since you guys were all the same age, you bonded very well.  You would even say they were your best friends.

“Alright, guys let’s let the birthday girl get some food in that bellay”, Tony guided the hug monster you three created into the dining room.

The three of you sat at the table while your dad got some food ready with Pepper.

“So you are now part of the 19 crew”, Wanda smiled with joy.

“Man, now I’m just as cool as you guys right?”, you winked as you took a sip of your orange juice.

“Nah, we are still the cooler ones”, Pietro waved you off.

Plates of food were set on the table, and Pepper came in and gave you a quick peck on the cheek. “Happy birthday, dear.”

You pulled her into a hug, “Thanks Pepp.”  Your eyes grew at all the food in front of you, “Wow did you guys make all this food by yourselves?”

“We may have had a little help”, Tony gestured to the doorway that led to the kitchen.  Suddenly walked out Clint and Nat.  You instantly ran out of your chair and embraced them.  You haven’t seen them in ages, because of the little civil war that happened between the group.  Friendships were being mended but you didn’t expect to see them.

“You guys!!”, you squealed. “I can’t believe you guys came!!”

“Well we are like your favorite Aunt and Uncle, right?”, Clint joked as he hugged you tighter.

“I’m lovin the look you’re going for today”, Nat picked up a piece of your tangled hair.

“I know, it’s a Stark look”, you let go of them and spun around showing off one of your dad’s old, baggy rock and roll t-shirts.

“Alright, kiddo, you better eat so you can leave sooner”, your dad called you over.

“Right, right”, you came back and sat at the table.

You ate an incredible amount of food then sprinted off to your room with Wanda and Nat to get ready.  You decided to wear some loose high waisted short with the ankles rolled a bit, and a white cropped tank top that showed off your midriff.  For shoes, you wore your comfy opened toed high heeled ankle boots.  Let’s not forget about accessories, you wore some simple silver bracelets and rings, and your classic Raybans sunglasses.  Then Nat loosely curled your hair while you did a simple make-up look.  

With the help, you were ready in an hour!  The city crew consisted of Happy, Nat, Pepper, Pietro, Wanda, and you, of course.  You were so excited that you were practically bouncing in your seat.  Pietro, Wanda, and you jammed out to songs the entire ride down.  It was great because those two could make car rides a freaking party.

“Guys, GUYS WE’RE HERE”, you were smacking Pietro in the arm with excitement.

“Ow”, he winced.

Then a hint of sadness washed over you when you saw the old tower. “Aw, hi old home.”  You pressed your face and palm against the car window, trying to get as close as you could to the building.

“So (Y/N), wanna get some coffee or something at that cafe you like, then shop?”, Pepper turned around in her seat to ask you.  

“Yes, that sounds like a solid plan, Pepps”, you smiled and gave a thumbs up.

She laughed and nudged at Happy, “Isn’t she so much like her father?”

You pretended not to hear that as you gazed out the window.  Not too long after Happy parked the car and the six of you walked a block down to this cute cafe to order some drinks.  

“Here what do you guys want, I’ll pay”, Pepper guided you guys into a straight line.

“No-”, you tried to object but she insisted.

“Look, I’ve got Tony’s card. He won’t mind if I pay for our drinks”, she winked.

As you waited to the side for your drink, you noticed the guy’s shirt next to you.  It was a science pun shirt and you couldn’t help but let out a little giggle reading it. Suddenly, he turned and looked at you, making blush creep up your cheeks.

“Oh geez, uh sorry, I was just uh reading your shirt”, you tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and sheepishly looked at the ground.

“Oh”, the guy looked down to remember what shirt he had on.

“I like it”, you gave him a friendly smile.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, “Re-really? People usually think it’s lame.”

“No way, it’s cool”, you said shocked. “Are you a big science guy?”, you asked curiously.

“Yeah I love science.  I went to a high school that solely focused on the field of science”, he fiddled with his hands.  

“Oh that’s so awesome!”, you said with enthusiasm.  Gosh this guy was cute, and smart?! What a jackpot!  Without even thinking you asked, “So what’s your name?”

“PETER!”, another guy called from behind him.  “Oh my gosh, are you (Y/N) Stark?”

You quickly put a hand over the stranger’s mouth, “Not so loud”, you whispered.

“Oh so sorry”, he whispered.  “Could I take a picture with you?”,he asked.

“Uh, yeah”, you laughed.  

He stood next to you and said, “I’m Ned, that’s my friend Peter.”

“Oh nice to meet you”, you laughed. The two of you posed with finger guns for the picture.  

When Ned looked down at the photo a smile grew on his face, “This is awesome thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome”, then you motioned to Peter, “Do you want a picture?”

“No, no I’m good”, he declined.

“Hm, okay!”  

Happy came up behind you with your drink.  “Here you go, kid”, he said.  But when he looked at Peter he almost spit his coffee, “Peter?!”

“Happy!”, Peter said nervously.

“You two know each other?”, you asked suspiciously.

“Uh he-”, Happy tried to think of an excuse.  “He is my…... nephew”, Happy finally blurted out.

“Yeaaah, great old Uncle Happy”, Peter laughed nervously.  Happy frowned at Peter for saying old.

“Uh alright”, you laughed awkwardly.

“Come on Happs, we got all the drinks”, Pepper said looking at her phone.

“Bye, Peter and Ned! It was nice meeting you two!”, you gave them a wave.

“Dude did (Y/N) Stark, compliment your lame shirt?”, Ned laughed.

“She said it was cool”, Peter frowned. Then his phone vibrated to see he got a text from Happy.

**Happy- “What are you doing here?!”**

**Peter- “I’m just out with some friends!!”**

**Happy- “Does she know you’re Spider-man?”**

**Peter- “No, she just said she liked my shirt.”**

**Happy- “Really?”**

**Peter- “Yes! I swear!”**

**Happy- “Okay, you’re going to the party tonight, right?**

**Peter- “Party?”**

**Happy- “Seriously?”**

**_Mr. Stark has been added to the group chat._ **

**Happy- “I thought you told the kid about the party”**

**Mr.Stark- “I did”**

**Peter- “Sorry, Mr.Stark but you never did.”**

**Mr.Stark- “Oh my bad, I never hit send.”**

**Peter- “So about this party, I don’t think I can go.”**

**Happy- “You don’t even know any details yet.”**

**Mr.Stark- “Yeah, you don’t really have an option kid.”**

**Happy- “Do you really think we would believe you have better things to do than go to a Stark party?**

**Peter- “Well….”**

**Mr.Stark- “Look it’s my little angels birthday party today, and I promised she would get to meet who Spider-Man was. So you have to go, unless you want that suit taken away.”**

**Peter- “Oh, well in that case, when’s the party?”**

**Mr.Stark-  “It starts at 7, we will pick you up at 6. Dress nice, and bring a sleepover bag.”**

**Peter- “Oh okay, thank you for the invite Mr.Stark.”**

Peter shook his head in disbelief, was he really going to be at a party with a bunch of superheroes, AS PETER PARKER?  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m literal trash ahahah this fic is going to be a bit longer than expected because there’s just so many things that pop in my head !! I mean I love writing this story so much, that’s why it’s so long! I hope you guys don’t mind having to wait longer for the smut!! I don’t know i think it’s worth it because peter is just so precious and I love the reader’s relationship with everyone! well anyway, enjoy!!

You and the crew left the cafe, and Wanda instantly came up to you and wrapped her arm around yours. **  
**

“That boy was cuuuuute”, she teased you about Peter.

You tried to hide the blush that crept on your face as you thought of him. “Wanda stooop”, you playfully rolled your eyes.

“What I was just saying what you were thinking”, she said shrugging her shoulders.

Then Pietro felt the need to pick on you, “You mean the boy she practically had heart eyes for.”

You elbowed him in the side, “Shut it, both of you!”  But only a few steps later you brought it up again. “Do you think I should’ve got his number?”

“Nah, he looked like a chump”, Nat winked at you as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, I guess”, you sighed as you guys went into a clothing store.

You guys left the city at 4 and got back to the HQ by 5.  Not going to lie you were pretty tired already, which sucked because you had all night to party.  When you got home you dropped your shopping bags and went to go look for your dad.

“DAAAAAAAAD”, you shouted for him, but not in an annoying way. “WE’RE BACK!”

“I’m coming pumpkin!”, you could here him down the hall.  You were greeted with a big smile and a warm hug. “How was shopping?”

“It was great, but I’m exhausted”, you yawned. “Do you know any energy smoothie recipes?”

“Of course, I do! Want me to make you one?”, he asked.

“Yes, please. Wanna see what I bought?”, you asked with excitement.

“Absolutely”, Tony followed you into your room.

“So I got a few blouses and dresses”, you held up the articles of clothing.  “I also got some more work out stuff”, you held up some leggings and tank tops.  “I may have bought this cute Spider-Man pillow”, you shamefully held up the 18” tsum tsum pillow.

“You like the Spiderling?”, your father gasped.

“Well, I mean, uh he’s a cool superhero”, you tried to laugh off.   “Anyway”, changing the subject, “I bought a cool new journal to put my ideas in and stuff.”

“Oh that’s nice!”, Tony held the vintage looking leather book in his hands. “Cap would like this”, he said to himself.

You got sad at the mention of Uncle Steve, “Is he coming?” You sat next to your dad and rested your head on his shoulder.

Tony sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair, “I don’t know. I left him a message, but it doesn’t look promising.”

The corner of your mouth tugged into a sad frown, and Tony felt bad that you were still upset about Steve leaving.  He wrapped a comforting hand around your shoulder and squeezed, “Hey c’mon kiddo, everyone else is coming, even Sam.  He’s actually djing!”

You laughed at the idea of Sam being the DJ, “Aw that’s nice of him!”

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone to get ready”, he kissed your head and left your room.

You sighed and fell back into your bed, “Why can’t I get that stupid boy out of my head?”

After laying down on your phone, you figured you should actually get dressed.  Your dad came by and dropped off your green smoothie. As you drank you did your hair by just re curling some of you hair and shaking out to look more like an effortless wave. Then you it was time to do makeup.  You wiped off your old make up and stared yourself in the mirror and sighed before re-applying foundation and re-doing your eyebrows.  Then you contoured your face, did a wing on your eyelids and put fake eyelashes on.  Lastly you put on an almost nude light pink lipstick. You gave yourself a pleased smile before getting up to change.

You slid on your woven tulle overlay dress by Selfie Leslie™ that featured a floral embroidered design, a plunging sweetheart neckline, and an A-line silhouette.  It was also a very subtle pink color.  Then you slid on your white two strap heels and put on a gold choker and necklace.  

Now you were officially ready for the party and it was only 6:30!  You walked down the hall to Wanda’s room to see how she was doing.

“Hey Wands you ready yet?”, you lightly knocked on her door.

“Yes, you may come in!”, she shouted from the other side of the door.

You opened the door and gasped at how beautiful she looked. “Wanda, you look beautiful!!”, you closed the door behind you.

Wanda wore a black woven maxi dress featuring a smocked off-the-shoulder neckline, tiered crochet short sleeves, drawstring waist, and open-knit crochet panels along the skirt and hem.

Wanda looked at herself again in the mirror, “Do you really think so?”

You came up to her, grabbed her hand and made her do a little spin. “Absolutely!”

“I mean look how gorgeous you look (Y/N)!”, she motioned towards you.  You both held each other’s hands and jumped up squealing, “We both look great!!”

“Hey what’s with the squealing?”, Pietro zoomed in wearing a buttoned up dress shirt and perfectly fitting pants.

“Aw Pietro look how handsome you look”, you giggled and pinched his cheeks.

“Enough”, he swatted your hands away. “I am hot”, he adjusted his tie with his head held high.

“Oh, you’re right. My bad Piet”, you winked at Wanda as you got ready to leave.  “I’ll see you guys at the party!”, you said before closing the door.

“Well would you look who it is?”, a deep, kind voice said from down the hallway.  You spun your head to see who it was.

“STEVE”, you shouted in pure joy.

“Happy birthday, kiddo”, he opened his arms knowing that he was going to be getting a hug.

You ran down the hallway with a huge smile on your face and jumped into his arms. “I can’t believe you came! I didn’t think you would come!” You voice cracked as you fought off the tears.

“I couldn’t miss my little Stark’s birthday party”, he squeezed you tighter before letting you down. “Wow look how pretty your dress is”, Steve complimented.

“Thanks”, you gave him a goofily huge smile and did a spin like a princess.

“Look at the two beautiful human beings”, Sam shouted walking towards you two.

“Hey Sam!!”, you greeted with a wave.  

Sam took you two into a hug, “It’s so nice to see you guys again.”

“I know, I really missed having you guys to bother”, you joked making the two laugh.

“Are you ready to dance your butt off tonight?”, Sam asked as the three of you walked to the living room where the party would be held.  

“Um, you know it!”, you gave a little sampler dance for the two.

The place looked amazing! The Dj stage and karaoke was set up in front of the large wall of windows.  The lights were set low while some colored lights flashed off to the sides.  There was a large table of food and a bar for the adults.  There were silver streamers that glistened and shined everywhere and some pieces of silver confetti already spread across the floor.  Your dad also added a little disco ball that hung from the balcony.

Some people have already arrived so you went around greeting and thanking your guests for coming.  Sam went up to start playing music.  The first song he played for you was Worth It by Fifth Harmony which was always a jam.  

It was 7:15 and your dad, Happy, and Peter were rolling up to the HQ.  Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulder as Peter was in awe by how awesome it looked at night.

“Cool isn’t it?”, Tony asked.

“Yeah, definitely Mr.Stark”, he said completely starstruck.

“Alright before we get out of the car, I need to have a talk with you”, Tony went into dad mode.

“Oh o-okay, about what?”, Peter asked nervously.

“I know this will be the first time you meet my little pumpkin, and yes she is beautiful”, Tony looked Peter down.

“Well-”, Peter tried to stop where this was going.

“Hey, don’t interrupt me while I’m giving you the talk”, your dad put up a finger.  Peter instantly zipped his lips, accepting the position he was in. “(Y/N) is off limits.  She already has a crush on Spider-Man”, he muttered.

“She has a crush on me?!”, Peter said in shock.

“No, Spider-Man”, Tony corrected.

“But I’m-”, Peter tried to say but Tony interrupted him.

“I know! I know, you’re Spider-Man.  Just try to keep the flirting on the low”, Tony ran a hand over his face.  “Or at least don’t do it in front of me.”

“Yes, sir”, Peter said.

“I know she is an adult and can make whatever decisions she wants, but she’s still a kid in my eyes”, Tony stared at the building watching people dancing from the window.  “Anyway let’s go party, yeah?”, Tony patted Peter on the shoulder one last time before getting out of the car.

Peter didn’t even know what to think.  (Y/N) freaking Stark had a crush on Spider-Man.  But she’s also Tony’s daughter, which would make things awkward, right?  

Tony led him through the Avenger’s HQ, and the music playing echoed throughout the building.

Partition by Beyonce was playing, while you and Wanda jokingly danced against each other as you sang to the song.  

Then Sam announced over the mic, “HEY TONY STARK IN THE HOUSE!”, Everyone cheered and looked at your father and Peter…… WAIT PETER?

“Oh my gosh, is that the boy from today?”, Wanda shouted over the music at you.

“Did you tell my dad?!”, you looked at her suspiciously.  You looked back at your dad who was waving at you and motioning for you to come over.

“Hey daaaad”, you smiled and hugged him, but never breaking eye contact with Peter.

“Hey sweetie, you look beautiful”, he kissed your temple. “So I know how you’ve been bugging me to meet Spider-Man, so I invited him to your party”, your dad presented Peter to you.

“Peter is Spider-Man?!”, your eyebrows rose up in shock.

“Wai-wait how do you know his name is Peter, I didn’t even-”, you cut your dad off.

“I met him while shopping today, I liked his science pun shirt!”, you said in disbelief.

“Oh, uh well I guess I’ll go greet the guest then”, Tony awkwardly left, but you grabbed his arm before you lost him in the crowd.

“Oh wait, dad, Steve is here.  I think you should talk.”  You could see something in your dad’s eyes change.

“Alright, thank you”, with that your dad walked towards his old friend.

You turned around and awkwardly rubbed the back of your head as Tambourine by Eve played in the background. “So uh, thanks for coming to my party.”

Peter put his hands on his hips. “Yeah it’s no problem”, he let out a large sigh of relief.

There was an awkward silence that fell between the two of you. Trying to make things a little better you said, “So wanna go dance, Spidey?”

“I can’t really-”, Peter tried to decline but you dragged him out to where Wanda and Pietro were.

“Hey guys”, you greeted your two best friends.  “So this is Peter, aka Spider-Man.”

“You mean the guy you were crushing on is also the superhero you’re crushing on?!”, Pietro said shocked.

Wanda shoved him away, “Shut up, you big mouth.”  Then she put on a smile and an outstretched hand to Peter, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Wanda, and that’s my awful twin Pietro.”

Peter laughed but was also blushing so hard at what Pietro said. He took Wanda’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”  

“They’re the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver”, you said loud enough for him to hear.

“Woooooooaaah”, Peter said in awe.

Suddenly, the song changed to Despacito.

“Oh my god this is my jam!”, both you and Peter said at the same time.  You both looked at each for a second, but then you grabbed his hands to dance.

**_¡Oh!_  
Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan  
Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (oh, yeah!)  
Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**

You both sang a long perfectly to the lyrics, while attempting the salsa.  You laughed as you tried to keep up with how well Peter could salsa.  

**_Despacito_  
Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito  
Deja que te diga cosas al oído  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
Despacito  
Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito  
(Sube, sube, sube  
Sube, sube)**   
  


“Peter how are you so good at dancing?!”, you shouted over the music.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s from all the dancing with my Aunt when I was younger!”, he laughed.  He led the two of you in the dance.  You tried so hard not to watch your feet, but before you even realized it there you were looking at your painted toe nails.  Suddenly you felt a hand under your chin, making you lift your head up.  “Here, just look at me.  It’s harder when you look down”, Peter said in the most innocent way.

Your face had to be cherry red, but you did what he said so you didn’t mess up.

The whole time you both were filled with laughter as you tried not to break eye contact with his dark chocolate colored eyes. By the end of the dance you were out of breath and all sweaty.

“Geez Peter, you really know how to show a girl a good time”, you winked as you both went over to get drinks.  This night was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

You ordered an infused water, while Peter just had a plain water.  You took a few sips before talking to Peter again.

“So what other little secrets are you hiding, Peter?”, you leaned closer to him as you rested your arms on the bar.

“Uh, I don’t know.  I’m a pretty simple guy”, he modestly said.

“Oh cmon”, you playfully nudged your arm with his.  “You’re telling me a guy who wears tights and swings from webs, is a simple guy?”

“I mean Spider-Man is the most interesting thing about me”, he said under his breath and shrugged his shoulders.

“Alright, that’s bullshit Peter.  Don’t sell yourself short like that”, you gave him a genuine smile.  “I mean you could dance like a pro! You’re incredibly smart, and you seem like a really sweet guy.  I don’t think Spider-Man defines who you are.”  You placed your hand over his hesitantly, hoping he wouldn’t pull away.  Your warm skin came into contact with his, making butterflies flutter around your stomach.  

He looked at you with curious eyes as you squeezed his hand.  Your heartbeat accelerated as you realized both of your faces were inching closer together. You both paused, you were so close you could feel his warm breath against your lips.  Your eyes fluttered closed, but unsurprisingly the moment was interrupted.

“IT’S TIME FOR KARAOKE!!!! WHERE’S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL?!”, Sam said over the speakers.

You pulled away and facepalmed yourself as a bright light shined on both you and Peter.  “Oh geez”, you awkwardly laughed.  “Uh this is kinda like tradition, I should”, you were motioning to leave.

“Oh yeah, yeah go”, he laughed. “You’ll kill it up there.”

“I know”, you shouted back.

You walked through the crowd and up to the mini stage where Sam awaited you.  He handed you a mic, “So what song will you open karaoke with this year?”

You thought for a bit, “You know what, surprise me”, you said with confidence.  

“Okaaaaay!”, Sam laughed.  

Suddenly, the music started to play.  It took you a minute till you realized what song it was.  When the realization hit you, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay”, you laughed into the mic.

“You said surprise you”, Sam smirked.

“No, no this is good!”, you prepared yourself for the great performance you were about to give. “Alright, I’m sure everyone in this room has needed to hear this song once or twice.”

The words popped up on the screen but to be honest you sang this song so many times that you didn’t even need them.  

You took a deep breath and began to sing.  

**_You know the bed feels warmer_  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want**

You were actually very good at singing, which was one of the things you got from your mother.  Good thing you weren’t crowd shy, or this would never be possible.  Thankfully your dad helped you get over that fear very early.

**_You think you got the best of me_  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

You were already getting into the song, this was just one of those songs that really resonated with you.  

 

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

 

You started to walk down the stage, and into your crowd of friends.  Everyone was dancing along with you as you sang the chorus of the song.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

The high notes were hit beautifully as you danced with Wanda.   
  
 ** _You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you_**  
  


You grabbed Pietro’s face and squished it as you sang.  

**_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see**   
  


Pietro grabbed you and spun you around as the chorus started again.  When he let go, you danced your way over to Peter and sang to him.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

You tried to hold in your laugh as Peter struggled to figure out what to do with himself.  You decided you tortured him enough so you walked back towards the stage.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

When the chorus was over you stopped at your dad and held him in a half hug with your arm around his waist.  

**_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end…**

Then you made your way back up the stage and yelled out before the chorus started again, “Alright everyone sing it with me!”

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

It honestly sounded amazing with everyone joining in! Even Steve and Natasha were singing along, which you were quite surprised about.  You were really hoping someone was videotaping this so you could watch it later.  Everyone cheered when the song was over and you took a joking bow for your “crowd.”

Peter came up to you with some water, “Wow you are a natural.”

You let out an airy laugh, “Thanks, I’m used to doing it at every party.”  

Sam had more people going up and singing, it was really funny to watch because a lot of them were drunk enough to volunteer to do it.  

You managed to drag Pietro, Wanda, and Peter up there to sing Uptown Funk with you, which was actually really fun.  Your dad embarrassingly sang Moves Like Jagger, but he did impressively well considering how much alcohol he already drank.  Sam and Scott sang Wild Thoughts which was like a class A performance and comedy routine.

After a few more songs everyone sang happy birthday to you and indulged in the amazing cake Tony ordered for you.  The party began to die down and by 12 people were beginning to head out.

Peter called it an early night and went to his room, while the rest of the Avengers and you sat around the living room. It was like old times before civil war.  

“Hey remember how hard Tony was trying to pick up Thor’s hammer”, Clint brought up as he took a sip of beer.

“Who invited him?”, you dad joked defensively.  “I don’t remember you being able to lift it either.”

“C’mon guys, that was so long ago”, Steve tried to change the subject with a laugh.

“It still happened”, Nat snickered before taking a drink.

“Hey how about we talk about something more important”, Sam suggested.  “What’s up with you and spider boy”, Sam motioned at you.

“Me and him”, and nervously laughed.

“She-”, you tackled Pietro before he could say anything.

“I-I think he’s a cool guy”, you tried to cover up.

“Mhm, I bet Nat think’s Clint’s a cool guy too”, he motioned to Nat who was sitting on Clint’s lap.

“Alright, how about we not talk about my daughter being with another guy”, Tony said a little bothered.

“Tony, she’s going to be with someone eventually”, Clint tried to reason.

Tony quickly got up from his spot on the couch and started to walk out. “Nope, nope, not my little girl.”

The room fell silent and all eyes fell on you.  You held back a frown and sighed, “Well thanks for that guys.”

“Hey, I’m sorry”, Sam apologized.

“It’s fine, Sam”, you got up from your spot on the floor. “I think I’m gonna just head to bed.  Had a long day.”

The team all said their goodnights as you walked to your room. When you got back to your room you undressed and took a quick shower to wash away all the sweat from dancing.  You were still frustrated from earlier, so you went up to the roof to clear your head.  

You mumbled to yourself as you kicked some gravel, “freaking boys.”  You let out a little annoyed shout and just fell to the ground so you could lay on your back. “I’m freaking 19 for fucks sake”, you grumbled to yourself.  Suddenly you heard a noise behind the air conditioning unit.  “Who’s there?”

Peter’s head popped up, “I’m so sorry. I was kinda here first, then you came up here so I felt weird leaving but I figured you wanted to be alone so I kinda just hid and-”

You stopped Peter from rambling anymore, “Peter it’s fine, why are you still awake?”

Peter walked over and took a seat next to you, “I just needed to think about stuff.”

You sat up concerned for your new friend. “Do you mind if I ask about what?”

“Well your dad-”, you cut Peter off again.

“What did my dad do”, you said ready to be angry.

“No, your dad offered me to be an Avenger.”

Your body relaxed, “Oh yeah, he told me how you surprisingly declined him.”

“Yeaaaah, maybe that was a mistake though”, Peter said with regret.

“You know, you’re insane”, you laughed and looked off at the black silhouettes of the the trees.

Peter laughed, “Why because I said no to your dad?”

“No because you were begging to be an Avenger and THEN you said no to my dad”, you laughed.

“Is he mad”, Peter was clearly worried.

“Nah, he handled the rejection with grace.”

“Oh thank goodness”, Peter let out a relieved sigh. “I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“Why not”, you asked looking at him.  

“I just-”, he shook his head not being able to get his words out. “I can’t leave Aunt May”, he paused, “and Ned.”

You gave him a sympathetic frown, “It’s okay, I know it must be hard.”

“I mean Ned’s going to college in the fall, so I guess I wouldn’t really see him anyway.”

“Well think of this as going to college then”, you suggested.  “I’m sure my dad would be understanding.”

“But Aunt May”, he said sadly.

“I’m sure she was expecting you to go to college eventually, so you leaving for a couple months shouldn’t be a shocker to her.”

“Yeah I guess that makes sense.”

You nudged Peter playfully, “See, don’t close this door yet.  You’re only an hour away from your Aunt at most, so you could visit her whenever you needed to.”

Peter pushed you back, “Thanks (Y/N).”

“No problem”, you smiled back while tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

“So like are you an Avenger?”, he asked.

“Nah, I’m more of a SHIELD agent.  I go on missions and stuff but I’m not an official Avenger”, you explained.

“Oh that’s cool, so you’re like legit”, he said all dramatically.

“Um heck yeah, I would show you my I.D. if I had it on me”, you shrugged acting all nonchalant.

“Oh well, then no proof it ain’t true”, Peter teased.

“I know 4 different languages, and have pretty much mastered 3 different martial arts.  You’re telling me that you-”, Peter finished your sentence.

“Don’t think it’s true. Yes”, he smiled smugly at you.

“Oh I’ll show you!”, you pounced at the end of your sentence.

You caught Peter off guard and pinned him down to the ground, without even realizing you were currently straddling him.  It only took you a minute to register the situation you had just put yourself in.  Blush rose to your cheeks, and that’s when Peter decided to make his move.  He grabbed your wrists and pushed himself up, till you were the one pinned to the ground.

A little  “oof”, came out of your mouth as the unexpected landing made air escape your lungs.

“You seem a little distracted, (Y/N), what’s on your mind?’, he taunted you.  

Your chest rose and fell, as all you could only manage to say, “You.”

This time you didn’t waste a second to kiss him. You pushed yourself up enough to feel his soft lips against yours.  Peter let go of your hands and put one behind your head as support.  You wrapped your fingers in his sand colored curls and deepened the long awaited kiss.

You were surprised when Peter was the one to move his mouth against yours first.  Your lips moved in sync with each other’s and you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks every second you felt Peter move his body closer to yours.  

You gasped at the feeling he gave you as he grind his hips against yours.  The make out intensified, and it was like you guys couldn’t get close enough to each other as you continued to grab onto one another’s clothing wanting nothing more than for it to be off.  

You pulled away and took a deep breath of much needed air. “Wanna move this to my room?”

“Yeah”, Peter shook his head eagerly.  

“Okay, I’ll go down first just in case anyone is downstairs, then I’ll open my window and you can crawl in.”

He helped you up and you dusted the dirt off your clothes. “I’ll see you in a bit”, you winked and left Peter to anxiously wait for your signal.


	4. Chapter 4

You tried to speed walk as quietly as you could down the long hall of sleeping quarters. You bit your lip trying to suppress the smile that came to your face every time you thought about the kiss with Peter.   
Your heart was racing as your shaking hand put in the PIN for your room. A gasp escaped your lips when your eyes landed on your tired dad sitting on your bed.  
“Dad?!”, you whisper shouted as you shut the door behind you.  
He lifted his head at your voice since he didn’t hear you come in. “Oh pumpkin, there you are!”  
“Dad”, you shook your head in your hand. “What are you doing in my room?”  
Tony took a deep breath and sucked in his pride. “I wanted to apologize for embarrassing you in front of the team earlier.”  
You looked at your father with sympathy, “Dad, it’s not a big deal.”  
“I just don’t want my little girl getting hurt again”, he sighed. Your body tensed at the memory of what happened in the past. “I know you’re still upset about it !”  
“Dad, of course, I’m still hurt, but I’ve moved on”, you walked over to him and sat on the bed.  
~~  
Peter couldn’t believe what just happened! Never in a million years would he have expected this to happen to him! Although, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about what will happen in your room. He hasn’t had an experience with a girl yet and he began to worry about embarrassing himself in front of you. Peter got lost in his thoughts for a few more minutes before he realized that he never got a signal from you.  
He looked over the edge of the roof to see if he didn’t hear you open the window, but it was still closed.  
“What could be taking her so long?”, he asked himself. “Maybe I should check on her?” He threw his face into his hands, “No, stupid, what if she’s getting dressed and you invade her privacy. Then she would never like you.” Peter began to pace,” But what if she fell and hurt herself, or maybe what if there are bad guys in her room waiting for her!” His eyebrows rose at the idea of you being ambushed. “Okay, just a look, but only to make sure she’s okay”, he told himself.  
Peter leaned all the way over the ledge and began to crawl down the building. He took a deep breath before peeking his head only enough for his eyes to show.  
He gasped when he saw you sitting there with your dad, “Mr.Stark!” He placed both hands over his mouth, only to realize there was nothing there to hold him against the wall. Peter let out a yelp as he dropped 20 feet to the ground.  
~~  
As you held your dad in a tight embrace your eyes fell onto your window. Then you see the familiar brown eyes emerge into the window frame. Suddenly, Peter just randomly falls past your window making you let out a laugh.  
“What?”, Tony pulled out of your arms.  
“Uh nothing, I think it’s just my tiredness kicking in”, the words nervously fumbled out of your mouth.  
“Oh okay”, your dad said convinced.  
You stood up and pulled your father up with you. “You know, I think we should both head off to bed”, you suggested for Peter’s sake. “We can talk about it tomorrow.”  
“Okay, that sounds like a good idea actually”, Tony walked along as you dragged him.  
You pushed him just a few more feet till he was out of the doorway. You gave him a quick little smooch on the cheek, “Okay good night dad, thanks for another great birthday party.”  
“You’re welcome, princess”, he slowly walked away.  
After the door shut, you ran to the window and shouted at Peter who was groaning on the ground. “Peter!”, you shout whispered.  
“(Y/N)!”, he said surprised.  
“Are you okay”, you couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of him falling.  
“Oh yeah, this is nothing”, he sighed as he pushed himself up.   
“Alright, here come up to my room so I can check you just to make sure you’re really okay”, you waved him up and pulled your head back into your room.   
Only a few seconds later Peter hopped into the room. “Does your dad know anything?”, Peter asked nervously.  
You turned your head confused by the question, but then you shook your head when you figured out he was talking about the two of you. “No, he just came to talk to me about something.” You started poking Peter to see if he had any injuries. When he laughed instead of groaned in pain, you concluded that he was fine. “Well looks like you’re all together, Spidey.”  
“Oh thanks”, Peter breathed after the last tickle.  
You distracted yourself with his hoodie and zipped it up a little more before nervously asking, “Do you think we should just save this for another time?”  
“Uh”, Peter stammered. “Well, if you want to. It’s okay with me.” Peter looked down at you to see what you really wanted.  
You both made eye contact with each other, drawing your lips together once again. You pulled away breathless and bit your lip. “I think we should wait. We’re both tired anyway”, you finally admitted to yourself.  
Peter gave you one last kiss before climbing out of the window and making his way to his room. It was so difficult to sleep that night. Your heart was always beating fast because you couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. Eventually, you did drift off to sleep, but it only felt like you slept for a few hours before the sun shining into your room woke you up.  
You groaned, still exhausted from all the festivities yesterday. You tried your best to fall back asleep, but once you heard people talking, you decided to just get up.   
You put your hair up into a messy bun and decided to go out in what you slept in.   
The smell of coffee and bacon made you take a deep breath to take in all the nostalgic scent.   
“Good morning”, you said to Steve and Sam who were sipping on some coffee at the counter.  
“Morning, kid”, they both said.   
You pulled your favorite mug out and made some tea. Your hand supported your head as you waited for your tea to steep, but when Peter awkwardly entered the room your head shot up.  
Sam snickered and nudged Steve at your not so subtle reaction to Peter.  
Peter felt so out of place walking into a room full of Avengers. He didn’t know what to do with himself until you saved him. God you looked so cute in your oversized tee and shorts. How could any girl pull that off so early in the morning?!  
“Hey-y (Y/N)”, he managed out.  
You grabbed him and brought him over to the counter, “Morning! Would you like some tea or coffee?”  
“No, thank you. I don’t drink coffee…. Or tea”, he took a seat at the counter across from the famous Captain America! He hasn’t seen him since the big fight in Berlin. Peter could feel Sam shooting daggers into him with his stare. Peter awkwardly laughed as he shifted in his chair uncomfortably.  
You noticed what was happening so you shooed Sam away. “Would you like some juice, maybe?”, you offered.  
“Yes, thank you”, Peter said.  
“Is orange juice, okay?”, you pulled the jug out.  
“Yeah, that’s good!”  
You poured Peter a glass and sipped on some tea next to Steve.  
“Are you opening the presents later?”, Steve asked as he read the newspaper.   
“Yeah, once everyone eats some breakfast”, you answered back.  
Your dad soon walked into the room rubbing his temples, clearly going through a hangover. You grabbed his huge mug out, filled it with coffee, and guided him to a seat.  
“Here, dad”, you pulled a chair out and placed his coffee onto the glass dining table.  
“Thanks, princess”, he took a huge gulp of his drink, and let out a satisfied sigh.  
Nat, Scott, and Wanda came out of the kitchen caring huge plates of food.   
“Hey, Peter want some food?”, you walked over to the counter to get your tea.  
“Yeah”, he picked up his glass and took a seat across from you.   
Peter kept quiet at the table as everyone took part in the conversation. You could tell Peter felt uncomfortable being here, and you couldn’t help but feel bad.   
“So Peter how has the crime been in the city since we left?”, you asked trying to get him engaged.  
Peter almost choked on his drink as you asked a question targeted at him. He cleared his throat and put his glass down. “Uh, well it’s been okay. A lot of stuff has been happening in Hell’s Kitchen, but that’s being taken care of.”  
“Oh nice”, you made an impressed face at everyone.  
“And don’t you make your own web fluid?”, you asked trying to make everyone like him even more.  
“Yupp, I mean yes I do”, Peter corrected himself.  
Once you got him warmed up, everyone at the table was asking questions. Like what was it like wearing a mask, or how does he move in tights, or how he managed to get his powers. You felt the guilt lift from your shoulders when you saw him relax into his chair.  
After breakfast Peter had to leave so you pulled him to the side.  
“So thanks for coming to my party”, you smiled.  
“It was no problem. It was fun”, he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.  
“So do you have like an instagram or snapchat or anyway I could, maybe talk to you after today?”, you nervously rubbed your arm.  
“Yea-ah, here’s my phone if you want to put your number in it.”  
You typed in your number and handed your phone to him. “Alright, I’ll text you then?”  
“Yeah, I’d like that”, he smiled and you pulled him into one last hug.   
You left him there for your father to walk him out.  
Tony came out and put an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “So did you enjoy the party?”, he asked.  
“Yes, of course Mr.Stark”, Peter walked with him.  
Tony gave him a pleased smile but lowered his sunglasses a little to get a good look at Peter. Peter tried to keep a calm composure as he saw Tony analyze him. “Did you sleep, alright? You look a little tired?”  
“No! I mean yes”, Peter mentally cursed at himself. All he could think about was being on top of you and moving his lips against your soft, pink ones. Peter tried to shake the memory out of his head. “I slept like a baby”, Peter clearly lied.  
Tony knew that he was lying, but he didn’t feel like getting into it. Happy pulled up with the car and Tony opened the door for Peter. He thanked Mr.Stark and took a seat in the leather seated car.  
Tony leaned against the car and asked Peter, “So ready to join the Avengers yet?”  
Peter thought for a second until he admitted, “Not quite, sir.”  
“Well it was worth a shot”, Tony closed the door and patted the back of the car.   
As Peter was on his way home he got a text from “Coolest Person You Know”.  
You: “So is it too early to text you yet?”  
Peter: “No, perfect timing.”  
Peter smiled at his phone as he saw the text bubbles pop up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I know this is being posted late, it literally took me hours to write this chapter! Also don’t think I don’t like Zendaya’s character after reading this! I just thought it could work! also The actor or Ned, Jacob, is Filipino, and I’m filipina so I wanted to kinda to make his birthday party accurate to how it would be in real life haha anyway sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it!!

  
The last few weeks have been great for yours and Peter’s friendship. Peter started coming to the Headquarters on the weekends, which meant more time to get to know each other. The synopsis that you have gathered on Peter from the last few weeks is that he’s a major dork, like walks into a glass wall dork. The amount of times he has walked into glass is quite impressive, but not for the cleaners who have to clean off the face mark of Peter Parker. He is also a very sweet, and kind guy. He really puts others before himself. It’s really nice to have someone like that as a friend, because he always texts you to see how you’re doing that day or will drop everything to help you with something.   
Peter was like no one you have ever met before, and you were kind of mad at your dad for keeping him from you for so long. Even Pietro and Wanda love hanging out with him. You four will train together to help give one another practice on handling someone that has similar abilities as you. Peter is getting better with tangling Pietro up in his webs, which was an L on Pietro’s pride.  
After training, Peter will help you with upgrades on your armor, or bike. Your dad is usually busy, so it’s nice to have Peter by your side when you get stuck or need an extra hand. Your dad tried to convince you to build your own suit, but this was more your style. Your thing was more light, so it gave you the option to use your martial art abilities. You had gauntlets that were inspired off of your dad’s iron man hands, each hand having repulsor beams. Also, the gauntlets gave you a killer grip and more strength in your punches. Another part of your armor were boots made out of gold titanium alloy that had flight boosts. But you didn’t use your boots to fly around far distances, more like help you do sick air kicks and flips. All your armor is painted a metallic black with an accent of deep purple.  
Let’s not forget about your baby, your bike. Your dad bought the Apache RTR 300 and the two of you amped it up. You kept most of the same body work but added a few things. New brakes were added so you could stop instantly, and mini missile guns were added to the sides. The bike was also upgraded to be very quiet for stealth missions, but let’s not forget about your safety. It has a tracker in it just in case it gets taken or you go missing. Another great thing it does is taser anyone who tries to steal it, because you’d be kidding yourself if you thought no one would try to steal a multi million dollar bike. Fun fact you were nicknamed, the bullet, because of how fast you could go on your bike.  
Another key part of your armor is your helmet. Your helmet has a layer of gold titanium alloy, so it can take hits without damage. It is designed like a sleek motorcycle helmet, but the inside has everything the iron man suit does. FRIDAY is programmed in it to assist you with combat or riding. You’ve also got an amazing sound system running through there, which is always helpful on long drives. Both your bike and helmet matched your armor, and you usually wore your black leather jacket for, you know, style.   
~~~   
Today, Peter was tinkering with making a new web fluid while you were working on your gauntlets. As you looked into a magnifying glass to see where to place a chip Peter spoke up.  
“So are you busy Saturday?”, he asked as he busily poured a chemical into his beaker.  
“Uhhhh”, you answered to focused to think about the question. You placed the chip down and looked away from the glass. “No I don’t think so, why?”  
Suddenly smoke started to rise from the beaker and Peter quickly threw the fire smothering blanket on it just incase it combusted. He saw the unimpressed look on your face and he tried to smoothly hide it behind him with a laugh. Trying to distract you from his tenth failure, he carried on with the conversation. “Well, Ned is having his birthday party, and I was kind of wondering”, he scratched the back of his head nervously. “If you wanted to come too?”  
“Would he mind if I came?”, you asked Peter.  
Peter thought for a few seconds. He knew Ned would absolutely freak out if you came, but in a good way. Peter shook his head with confidence, “He would love it if you were there.”  
You smiled at the thought of finally going to a party with “normal” people around for the first time. “Yeah, I’m down”, you accepted Peter’s invite.  
“Sweet! I’ll text you the address and time”, he said as he checked on his failed science experiment.  
~~~  
“Hey dad you busy?”, you came into his lab.   
He picked his head up from the blueprints he was staring at, “Never for you, pumpkin. What’s up?”  
You grabbed a stool and sat across the counter from him. “Peter invited me to his friend’s birthday party this Saturday.”  
“Are you going?”, he gave you a curious look.  
“Well, am I allowed?”, you asked wondering if his question was a trick.  
“Of course, you’re 19 (Y/N). I’m not going to stop you from going to a party”, Tony’s attention went back to his papers.  
“Oh sweet, thanks!”  
“Mhm”, he hummed clearly done with the conversation.  
Slowly, you slid a glossy picture of Iron Man on top of his papers. He looked up at you confused, “What’s this?”  
“Well I was wondering if you could sign it for Ned, he’s a huge fan”, you said sweetly, hoping this would help convince your dad.  
“He’s a friend of Peter?”, he raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Yeah, and he’s like crazy smart too.”  
“Alriiiiight”, your dad grabbed a sharpie. “What should I say? ‘Don’t do drugs’?”, your dad joked.  
“No just say ‘Happy Birthday Ned, your friend Iron Man’”, you shook your head.  
“I’m not his friend!”, Tony argued back.  
You groaned and threw your face into your hands. “I know, dad, just say you are!”  
“I know, I’m just being irritating”, your dad laughed and started to sign the photo.  
You took the signed present. “Geez, now I know how Pepper feels”, you sighed and left his lab to go back to your room. As you walked, you decided to shoot Peter a text.  
 ** _You: “Got my dad to sign something to Ned, do you think he’ll like it?”_  
Peter: “Wow, way to out shine my gift.”  
You: “Is that a yes then?”  
Peter: “I’m pretty sure it will be his prized possession next to his lego death star model.”  
You: “Wow that’s an honor!”  
Peter: “I’m telling you he loves you guys.”**  
You laughed at the idea of his best friend “fanboying” over you.   
Before you knew it, it was time to get ready for the party. You put on a white floral print chiffon crop top with an off-the-shoulder neckline, short sleeves with crochet trim, a sweetheart neckline, and button front. For pants you wore high waisted jeans with the ankles rolled, and you paired them with baby pink faux suede pointed toe flats.   
You said bye to your dad before going to the garage. There you put on your leather jacket and slid your helmet on.  
“Hello (Y/N)”, FRIDAY said after the helmet was all the way on.   
You straddled the seat of your bike and turned on the engine, “Hey FRIDAY, can you show me how to get to Ned’s house?”  
“Of course.”  
The road in front of you lit up with a line that showed you where to go.  
“FRIDAY, can you play my jams playlist?”, you asked as you drove alone.  
“Yes, any specific song to start?”, FRIDAY asked.  
“Uhhh”, you changed lanes as you thought. “Sorry Not Sorry by Demi?”  
“That’s a great choice.” The music began to fill your ears, making the ride to Ned’s feel shorter. Before you knew it you were pulling up to his apartment.  
You got off your bike, and locked it down with your dad’s gravity pads. Those made it impossible to lift the bike up or even move it.  
Your heart rate began to pick up once you took off your helmet. You felt out of place already, I mean you barely knew the kid and now you were showing up to his party. You took a deep breath and knocked on apartment 203. You could hear the music and talking on the other side of the door. Suddenly, an older looking woman answered the door.  
You put on your friendliest smile, “Hi, I’m here for Ned’s party.”  
She looked at you confused, like she was analyzing every inch of you. You’ve faced murderers, and killer robots but never has someone made you feel so nervous. Then a familiar face walked up to the door.  
“Mom who is-”, Ned’s jaw dropped when he looked at you. “Oh my god!”, he shrieked.  
You awkwardly laughed, “Happy birthday, Ned.”  
“Mom, this is (Y/N), (Y/N) Stark!”, he pulled you into the apartment.  
“Ohhhhhh, welcome”, his mom shook your hand.   
“How did you know about my party?”, he asked completely starstruck.  
“Well, Peter told me about it”, you took off your leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack.   
Ned’s smile was wider than ever, “I still can’t believe you’re here! Do you want food or any drinks?” You followed Ned through the crowded room to the kitchen where there were platters of food all over the counter.  
“We’ve got lumpia, which is like a filipino eggroll. Some pancit, which is my fave! We also have some fruit salad and sticky rice wraps!”, Ned took you down and listed the whole line of food. By the end of it your whole plate was full of samples.   
“Did your family make all of this?”, you said impressed at all the work that went into this.  
“Well my titas helped but yeah”, he gave a proud smile.   
You took a bite of food, “Well it’s delicious who ever made it!”  
“Thanks, they take pride in their food”, Ned laughed.  
“As they should.” Your eyebrows raised as you remembered to give Ned his gift. “Here, I have a gift for you!”, you pulled the large envelope out of your backpack.  
“You didn’t have to!”, Ned said while accepting the gift.  
With a mouth full of food, “It was no problem, really.”  
Ned excitedly opened the envelope and pulled out the picture of Iron Man, “DUDE NO WAY!” Ned’s smiler grew even larger, which you thought was impossible. “THIS IS AWESOME THANK YOU SO MUCH!”  
He hugged you, and your tried not to spill your plate. “You’re welcome, there’s also money in there so you can buy stuff for college, or anything really”, you laughed.  
“This is the best birthday ever, now we just need Peter”, Ned finally let go of you.  
“Speaking of the devil”, you motioned to Peter and Aunt May walking in.  
Peter’s eyes lit up when he saw you, but someone else was hoping he was looking at them. Michelle was standing at the counter behind you but when he came up and hugged you, she felt a bit of her die. She looked down disappointed, she should’ve known that he would overlook her once again. She has always had a crush on him, but she accepted it would never happen especially with college. Even though she accepted it, it still hurt to watch the person she loved be interested in someone else. Jealousy began to build as she watched him hug you, but not only were you his crush, you were a Stark. She hated everything that your father has stood for and you being the offspring made you no different in her eyes.  
She walked up to you and the group. “Look who showed up late”, she motioned at Peter.  
“It wasn’t my fault this time”, he put his hands up in surrender. “Oh this is -”, Peter was cut off in the middle of introducing you.  
She took a close step to you, you already knew this wasn’t going to be a friendly interaction. “I know who she is. She’s a Stark”, she said with disgust. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as to why she had pretty much spit on your name. “My friends call me MJ, but you’ll call me Michelle.”  
Her tone was not inviting, it irritated you knowing she was acting this way just because of who your dad is. You took a step closer to her to match her hostility. “Okay, Michelle, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to-”  
She cut you off with a sarcastic laugh. “I know exactly who I’m talking to. (Y/N) Stark, the daughter of a murderer and a joke for a hero.”  
Your blood was boiling at this point, how dare she even speak of your loving father like that. “You have no right to talk about my dad like that. He has saved more lives than you can count, actually he even saved yours”, you poked her chest aggressively. She rolled your eyes, clearly not taking you seriously. Ned and Peter watched from the sides not sure whether or not to intervene. “Remember the fight of New York City? Well the government tried to nuke New York, and you know who risked their life to prevent the complete leveling of this city, my father”, you said the last part through gritted teeth as you tried to keep your composure.  
“How about him inventing Ultron? Really saved many with that”, she took a jab at the sensitive topic.  
You took a deep breath, “He was trying to prevent the world from disastrous attacks.”  
“Well that’s ironic”, she nudged Ned trying to get a reaction. “He murdered all those people.”  
“He also helped save them.”  
“Just because you save people doesn’t cancel out the fact that you have killed. He’s a joke”, she mocked.  
That was enough, you didn’t know what came over you. You pushed her backwards, “You have no right to talk about my dad like that. I’m tired of listening to you act like you know us!! You’re a nobody!! My dad and I risk our lives for people like you and this is how you repay us! Talking us down like all we do is sit on our asses! My dad has stayed up countless nights, because of the things he has done! I don’t need you disrespecting him to my face!” You pushed her again, making her fall onto the couch. Now she was looking up at you, and you could see the change in her attitude. You got down to her level and put a hand on each side of her face. In a low intimidating voice you said, “I don’t give a shit what you think, but you keep our name out of your mouth.”   
You pulled away only to notice that everyone was watching what had happened between you and Michelle. Your rage settled as the embarrassment sunk in. You looked at Michelle guilty and red rose to your cheeks.   
“I think I should go”, you hugged Ned. “Sorry for ruining your party.” Quickly you grabbed your jacket and helmet and walked out the door. Before you could put your helmet on you felt someone grab onto your arm.  
“Hey, c’mon you don’t have to go”, Peter stopped you. But looking at Peter infuriated you, because why didn’t he stand up to Michelle with you.  
“Oh look, Parker knows how to talk”, you said irritated. You rested your helmet on your thigh as you were sat on your bike. “Why didn’t speak up, Peter. You’re going to let people talk about me and your “mentor” like that?”, you shook your head in disbelief.  
“No I didn’t know if I should step in, I didn’t want to disrespect you”, Peter explained.  
You rolled your eyes at the bullshit excuse, “She literally embarrassed me infront of Ned’s whole family. They probably think I’m some kind of savage for getting mad like that.” Thinking about it just brought back the feeling of being exposed like that infront of all those kind people. You were disgusted not only with Michelle or yourself, but with Peter.   
“No, they probably forgot about it already”, Peter tried to comfort you.  
“Whatever, Peter. I can’t go back in there!”, you threw your arm in the direction of the door. “I’m leaving.” You put on your helmet and started the engine.   
Peter grabbed your arm again, not sure what to say. You just shook him off and drove away. The whole way back, the scene kept replaying in your head. The way you rose your voice and got physical in front of all those people. You’ve faced so many people like that before, why did she break you?   
You sped into the garage and hit the brakes hard making you stop while the back wheels lifted off the ground. Your bike went back to the ground and you shut it off. You ripped the helmet off in frustration and threw it the ground with an angry scream.  
“Woah, what did that helmet ever do to you?”, Steve tried to settle you down. “I’m guessing the party didn’t go well, huh?”, he made you sit down on your bike.  
You breathed heavily as you tried to fight off the tears. “I looked like an idiot”, you finally managed out. You looked down at your feet with shame.  
“What happened?”,Steve asked as he knelt down to your level. He could see the tears running down your face, making his chest ache. “Aw c’mon, you don’t have to cry”, he rubbed comforting hands on your arms.  
You rubbed a tear with the back of your hand. “This bitch, she came at me for no reason. She was calling dad a murder and just disrespecting us in front of everyone.” Steve gave you a sympathetic look and let you keep talking. “I can’t believe I let her get to me”, you said with a sob.  
“Hey everyone breaks after a while, you’ve been so tough dealing with all the crap people give you. I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself.”  
You let out a sad laugh, “You know what’s the worst part? Peter just let her throw dirt on our name like that.”  
“Spider boy?”, Steve was actually surprised by this. “I thought-”  
“So did I”, you bit your lip. Did Peter actually agree with his friend? Maybe, she convinced him that you guys were monsters after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so this is the last chapter and it’s hella long! I stayed up till 3:40 AM to write this before I go on vacation ! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter (also it’s quite long) bc I worked really hard and stayed up for this! Also I hope you enjoyed the mini fic! I know I definitely did! and for what you all have been waiting for, PETER PARKER SMUT!!

“Peter seriously, what were you thinking inviting her here?”  The chatter started up again after you left, so Mj pulled him to the side.

Peter didn’t understand what had gotten into her.  Mj did always have a strong opinion, but she usually kept to herself.  “Mj what’s your problem? She wasn’t bothering anybody!”, Peter threw his hands out frustrated at his friend.

“She doesn’t belong here!”  Peter looked around the room, not sure what she meant by that.  Mj saw the puzzled look on his face and sighed because she had to explain.  “(Y/N), isn’t like us!  She was born rich, she’s never had to go through what us “nobody’s” have.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about”, Peter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively.  

“And you do?  Look, I don’t know what you do at that Stark internship but there’s no way you’ve gotten close enough to know her like that.”  Mj put a hand on Peter’s arm.  “I’ve known you since middle school, and I know she isn’t the type of girl for you.”

Peter didn’t want to listen, he couldn’t, but there was something deep down thinking maybe she was right.  He shook his head, trying to push the voice back into his mind.  “Mj, she’s has always been kind and caring towards me I really don’t think-”

Mj just made a “tsking” sound and shook her head in disappointment. “For such a smart guy, you really don’t know much Peter.”

Peter groaned and ran a hand down his face. “I’m tired of your games! What are you talking about!”

“She’s using you Peter, I don’t know what for but there’s no way she could have feelings for you.”

“No, you don’t know that!”, Peter denied.  

“Why would she be interested in an intern when she could have anybody else she wants? Tell me that doesn’t sound weird to you.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as the cold truth was given to him.  Maybe she was right, but it just didn’t make sense.  You always seemed to have a good time when you were around him, but maybe it was all an act.  His chest began to ache at the idea of you faking your feelings for him. “I’m done talking about this”, Peter’s heart began to race because of the anxiety that had settled in.  He didn’t want to think about being betrayed by you.  Suddenly he realized that’s probably how you felt when he didn’t stand up for you.  

He tried to enjoy the party after his conversation with Mj but he couldn’t get you out of his head.  Peter stepped outside to call you but instead his phone buzzed from an incoming call from….. Mr. Stark.  His heart dropped and he nervously swiped right to answer the phone.

“He-hello?”, Peter’s palms began to sweat.

“Peter, explain to me why my daughter left the party so early”, Tony’s voice was stern.

“Well, you see, there was a minor disagreement with another person here”, he tried to come up with an explanation without throwing anyone under the bus.

“Minor?  Doesn’t seem minor to me considering she locked herself in her room.”

“Is she okay?”, Peter was filled with guilt at the news.

“No thanks to you”, each word was laced with venom as Tony blamed Peter.

“Mr.Stark it’s really not my-”

“Fault? I told you from the start how much I cared about her, and you still ended up hurting her.  I think it’s best if you just leave her alone for awhile.”

“But she’s my friend”, he said with sadness.

“Friends stick up for each other.”  Before Peter could say anything back, Tony ended the call.

Peter stared at his phone in disbelief at what just happened.  He really messed up this time, all because he wouldn’t open his damn mouth.  He practically lost you.  Peter was usually never one to back down, but Mr.Stark was his mentor and he couldn’t lose his trust, not again.  He walked back into the party with glossy eyes from the tears he was trying to hold back.  How could he stay away from you?

~~~

Tony knocked on your door after a few hours of leaving you alone. “Sweetie, are you alright? I brought chinese food to make you feel better.”  There was silence, but you finally decided to accept his comfort and opened the door.  Your eyes were red and puffy from all the shameful tears you had shed.  “Oh pumpkin”, Tony gasped at the sight of you.  He set the food down and instantly embraced you in a hug.  He put a hand on the back of your head and cradled you tightly.  “Wanna talk about it?”

You couldn’t bear to tell your dad all the things that were said about him.  He didn’t deserve it, he was suffering enough with guilt. “No, it’s alright”, you sniffled.

Tony felt disappointed that you wouldn’t open up to him, but he knew not to pry you for answers. “Alright, that’s okay. You hungry?”

“Yeah”, you gave a sob laugh as you tried to wipe another stray tear away.  It hurt Tony seeing you so upset.  He wiped your tear away with his thumb and brought the tray of food over to your bed.  You crawled back under the covers, and turned the tv on to watch “Bob’s Burgers”.  It was your favorite show, so you figured it would take your mind off of earlier.  Tony joined you on the bed and passed you a carton of food.  It was nice to finally spend time like this together, but it’s a shame that it happened under these circumstances.

~~~

Everyday you checked your phone for a text from Peter.  You’re not sure what you expected but you were hoping for anything.  After awhile you caved in and texted him first, but no answer.  You didn’t understand why he was giving you the silent treatment.  Yeah you were mad at him a few days after the party, but you moved on.  You just wanted your friend, Peter back.  All hopes of ever getting past the friend zone with him was in the trash.   Of course, you wanted more with him.

This boy gave you butterflies every time he looked at you, and your heart skipped a beat every time he touched you.  It was like everything was in slow motion when you were together and all you could focus on was him.  But now, your chest hurt every time you looked at your notification less phone.

You didn’t deserve this treatment from him, if anything it should be the other way around?  How dare he do this to you after what he did.  Your sadness quickly turned into anger as you punched the punching bag in the training room.  Each hit became harder as you thought about all the wasted effort and feelings you put into him.  Every time you helped him with training, all the late nights talking about anything and everything, all the times you guys made each other laugh until your abs hurt, all the butterflies you two shared when you kissed.  Suddenly your punches softened and you just felt weak, emotionally and physically.  

You grabbed the bag to stop it from swinging and rested your forehead against it for support.  Your heavy breathing turned into quiet sobs of frustration.  “Idiot”, you said to yourself thinking about maybe you were the one to mess this up.

“I wouldn’t say you were that dumb”, Pietro’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Go away, Piet”, you growled trying to hide your emotions.

“You don’t have to pretend you’re not hurting, you know?”, Pietro walked over to you.

You turned your face away so he couldn’t see the pathetic tears.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look at me”, Pietro put a hand on your back.  You wiped your face and turned around giving him a sad smile.  “See, you are like a rock. There’s no need for tears.”

“I just really miss him”, you looked down in shame.

“Then see him”, Pietro said casually.

“How?! He won’t answer any of my texts!”, you started to unwrap your hands.

“Just go to his house?”, he said like it was no big deal.

You stopped in the middle of rubbing your sore hands. “Pietro I can’t just simply go to his house.”

“Why not, you have your bike?”

You thought for a second, maybe he was right.  If you really cared about Peter, you would fight for this even if he didn’t want it.  You just needed some kind of closure.  “I guess you’re right.”

“See, I can be helpful”, Pietro crossed his arms.

“Thanks so much”, you gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to go shower.

~~~

It was about 9 pm when you finally got the guts to face Peter.  You told your dad you had emergency work to deal with, and he didn’t seem to question it.  You put on your helmet and started your bike before you could back out again.  

Your heart raced as you thought about all the things that could happen when you see him.  You were so distracted in your thoughts that you didn’t see the big truck coming at you on your left.  The truck smashed into your side, catching you off guard the throwing you to the ground.  You tumbled on the hard cement and groaned at the pain that shot through your body.  

“Seems 6 men have ambushed you”, FRIDAY decided to say after you were attacked.

“Kind of late, don’t you think”, you sighed and picked yourself up.  You went to use your repulsor beams to only realize you weren’t wearing any of your armor besides your helmet.

“Oh fuck me”, you sighed to yourself.

“That sounds familiar”, the dreaded voice made you feel sick.  It couldn’t be him.  Your ex stepped out of the shadows making quite the entrance. “I’ve heard you’ve been looking for me”, he casually walked towards you.

You ran at him, but only to be hit in the gut with a baton by one of his men.  You clutched your stomach and dodged another hit.  You grabbed the stick and blocked a hit from your behind and taking care of the guy on your side.  With the stolen weapon you cracked the other guy on the side of the head making him instantly fall the ground.

Out of breath you asked, “You’re a real asshole, aren’t you?”

Your ex laughed, “I see you haven’t changed a bit.”

“I see you’re still a little bitch for getting men to fight for you”, you watched 3 more men making their way towards you.  

“Let’s just say I don’t like to get my hands dirty”, he smirked at you making chills run down your spine.  Once again you blocked and fought trying to keep focus on everyone in front of you.  “You know I do miss you”, his voice echoed in your head.  

“Fucking liar”, you snarled.

“Don’t you remember how happy I made you”, he tried to distract you.  He didn’t expect you to put up such a fight.

“That was when I thought you were a decent human being”, you said between attacks.  “Now you’re just Hydra scum”, you knocked down another guy.

“Little harsh, don’t you think?”

That was the last straw, the rage exploded out of you clouding your judgement.  You moved your attention to him, which was a huge mistake.  Suddenly, you felt a sharp pain in your side that traveled throughout your entire body.  You fell to the ground unable to move, or protect yourself.  

The last man picked you up and held you up, so you were completely vulnerable.  Your ex took off your helmet, making your soft hair fall to your face.

“Ah just as beautiful as ever”, he smiled and threw your helmet to the side.  He ran the back of his hand against your cheek, making your stomach twist.  

You spit on him giving him zero of the respect he expects.  Suddenly he connected his fist hard with your face making your face fall to the side.  It was nothing you haven’t handled before, but it still hurt.  “You’ll never learn will you?”

“Hmm let me think”, you pretended to be deep in thought. “Nope, you were shit then, and you’re still shit now.”

Once again, he landed another punch to your face.  He was getting ready for a third when his hand was shot back, with something familiar. Oh it was web.  Just as expected Spider-Man landed on the street and shot the guy who was holding you.  He instantly released you making you collapse like a ragdoll.

You groaned, “Wow good one, Spidey.”

After taking caring of the guys he came over to you. “What are you doing here?”  You were starting to get feeling back into your limbs so you shakily pushed yourself up. Peter helped you up and supported you as you walked.

“Is my bike okay?”, you limped to your baby.

“Really, (Y/N)? What are you doing here?”,  Peter sat you down on the vehicle.

You sighed, “That’s really how you’re going to talk to me after all this time?”

“(Y/N)”, Peter exhaled and ran a hand over his mask.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what you did!”, you rose your voice in anger.  “Two weeks have gone by without a word from you!  God, I’m not even mad about the party anymore. I’m mad that you just stopped talking to me out of the blue!  I deserve something, I need an explanation.”

Peter knew he couldn’t talk about this out in the open. “Here come back to my place, Aunt May is working, then I’ll explain.”

You rolled your eyes and put on your helmet. “Lead the way.”  You followed him as he swung from building to building.  He made sure to look before crawling into his room as Spider-man.  

“Can I change real quick?”, he asked.  You left the room and waited for him to open the door.  He sat on his bed and nervously tapped his hand as you took a seat on his desk chair.

“Time to talk, Peter”, you said sternly.

His mouth opened, expecting the words to come out, but it wasn’t that easy.  His mind raced with things to say and how to say them.  He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but he couldn’t look at you.  

“I’m sorry for not backing you up at the party. Mj, she-”, his words were caught in the throat again. “She was being ridiculous.  I knew she was lying when she said you were using me but-” , you cut him off.

“She said I was using you?!”, you shouted astonished at the nerve of that girl.

“Yeah, but I don’t know, I guess she got me feeling insecure and then your dad called saying how you came home all upset and I just felt so guilty.  I was going to call you, but he said that I needed to stay away from you.  I just didn’t want to hurt you.”  Peter looked down in shame of what he has done.

“Well congrats, Peter.  You managed to hurt me when your whole goal was not to”, a tear ran down your cheek and you got up to leave but he ran in front of the window.  

“I think I deserve some answers too”, Peter now standing up to you.

“Like what?”, you asked confused.

“What happened with your ex? Your dad seems to be really protective of you because of it.”

You were taken back by the question, but you figured you might as well explain.  You breathed out and took a seat on his bed. Peter took a seat next to you ready to listen.

“Remember the guy you webbed a few minutes ago?”

“Yeah?”, Peter remembered the sinister look he wore on his face.

“Well, that’s him”, you said embarrassed.

Peter was completely shocked by the news. “You dated a bad guy?”, he gasped.

“He wasn’t always a bad guy, or so I thought.  I met him in central park and exchanged numbers.  He became to be one of my bestfriends.  But when SHIELD fell he changed instantly.  He began beating me, and he would’ve killed me in fact, if my dad hadn’t found me.  He turned out to be working for Hydra the whole time.”  You took a deep breath, “That’s when I decided to join SHIELD. I wanted to find him again, so I could just-”, you were going to say kill him but you knew that wasn’t you. “I just want to make him suffer like he did to me.  I have been looking for him for so long, but I guess he found me first.”

“Oh (Y/N)”, Peter said sympathetically. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s whatever. I am who I am today because of him.”  You looked down only to see Peter put his hand on yours.  You looked at him surprised by the sudden affection.

“I would never treat you like that.”  You looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to keep talking.  “I am really sorry for what I put you through already.  It killed me everyday not being able to talk to you, or see your face.  You’re one of the most amazing people I have ever met”  Peter closed his eyes and took another deep breath.  “(Y/N), I really like you, maybe even love you.  I would do anything to keep you in my life and if that means going against your dad, then so be it.”

Your heart raced at his confession.  You were completely lost for words so you decided to take action.  You moved your face and pressed your lips against his.  Peter wasn’t expecting you to accept his apology so quickly, but he was beyond happy to be kissing you again.  

The kiss became heated as you moved closer to him, until you were straddling his waist.  You deepened the kiss when you opened your mouth to his tongue.  Your tongues met between kisses and you began to grind against his hips making him groan into your mouth.  

You pulled away to breath and began kiss down his jaw and to his neck.  Peter has never really done anything like this with a girl, so he didn’t know how to react beside running his fingers through your hair. You ran a teasing hand over the bulge in his jeans as you kissed your way back to his mouth.  To make sure he was comfortable with where you wanted to go with this you asked, “Are you okay if I keep going?”

Peter was breathless so he shook his head “yes” eagerly.

You moved yourself down to his waist and began to unbutton his jeans.  You could tell Peter was nervous so you grabbed his hand for comfort.  Peter was already throbbing from how hard he was, so you released him from his boxers.  You were a bit shocked by how much bigger he was than you expected, but you decided to take on the challenge.  Your hand wrapped around the base of his dick perfectly, and you moved your hand up it to test how it felt for him.  

Peter bit his lip trying not to moan at the new pleasure that he was experiencing.  You couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness as you gave the tip a gentle kiss before running your tongue over the slit.  This time Peter groaned and let his head fall back into the pillow.  You continued and traced a line with your tongue from the base of his dick all the way to the top before slowly taking him into your mouth.

‘Oh my god”, Peter gasped at the sensation of your warm mouth around him.

Your hand began to follow your mouth as you moved up and down, occasionally twisting your hand around to the tip.  It only took a few minutes before you had Peter a groaning mess.  He laid a hand on your head to get your attention, “Can I do stuff to you know?”  His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily.

You took him out of your mouth, “Yeah, but you don’t have to!”

“No I want to”, he put a hand under your chin and brought your face back to his.  He kissed you again and unbuttoned your pants so he could slide a hand into your underwear.  His fingers traced a line from your belly button all the way down to your clit.  Peter was hesitant but you put your hand over his and guided him lower to your entrance.  He could feel how wet you were already and he hasn’t even got to touch you.  He rubbed around your wetness before slowly sliding his finger into you, making you moan against his lips.  

The way you were moaning Peter figured he was doing something right, so he added a second finger.  After getting comfortable he quickened his pace and you were so busy moaning you couldn’t remember to kiss him back.  You needed more of him so you removed his hands and moved on top of him again.  You quickly removed his shirt revealing his amazingly sculpted torso.  

Peter lifted the hem of your shirt and nearly gasped at how beautiful your body was.  He looked at you for confirmation before removing your bra.  You gave him a nod and a smile, and your bra was clipped off in seconds revealing your bare chest.  Peter gently took a breast in each hand and gently massaged them.  You leaned down to kiss him one more time before removing his jeans and boxers.  You decided to take your own pants off while you were up and grabbed a condom out of your leather jacket.  

You stopped next to the bed and slowly pulled off you lace thong, making Peter’s jaw drop.  You giggled at his reaction and straddled him again while you ripped open the condom wrapper.  

“Are you ready?”, you asked one more time.

“More than ever”, with that you placed the condom on his dick and hovered yourself over him.  He held his dick up to help align himself with you.  Slowly you lowered yourself onto him, making you moan and close your eyes.  You held yourself up with your elbows and kissed him while you bounced up and down on his dick.  Peter grabbed a fist full of your hair and placed the other hand on your hip.  

You put your hand in his hair and rested your forehead against his as he began to thrust quickly into you.  He bent his knees for more mobility and moved deeper into you, making your moans louder than before.  

He filled you up perfectly and for a beginner her really new how to use his hips.  All you could do was moan his name as he quickened his pace.  You could tell he was breathing heavier than normal, meaning he would finish soon.  You kissed his cheek and moaned in his ear, “It’s okay to cum.”

He only got a few more thrusts in before completely letting himself go.  He moaned your name as he came and his hid face in your neck.

You both pulled away out of breath but with huge smiles on your faces.

“That was amazing”, Peter sighed and laid his head back into the bed.

You laughed and got off of him to clean yourself off, while you handed Peter some tissues to dispose of the condom.  You both dressed back up but you borrowed a pair of his boxers as shorts.

“I’ll sleep on the couch so Aunt May doesn’t think we did anything”, Peter offered.

“Oh thanks, Peter”, you blushed. “Wait”, you stopped him before he closed the door. “Are we dating now?”

Peter’s eyes widened as he remembered he never asked you to be his girlfriend.  He smacked his forehead with his hand and came back over to you. “Uh (Y/N), you’re a beautiful brilliant girl, and nothing would make me happier if you were mine.  So will you be my girlfriend? Even though we totally skipped a step just a few minutes ago.”

You punched his arm playfully at the mention of the sex. “I thought you’d never ask”, you kissed him one last time. “Alright sleep well, because tomorrow we face my dad.”

~~~

The hours passed so fast that before you could rethink this plan you were already on your bike on the way to headquarters with Peter on the back hanging onto you for dear life.  You gave him your helmet since you knew he was nervous about the ride.

You parked your bike in the garage and made your way to your dad’s room. “Stay out here”, you whispered to Peter.  You knocked on the door and came in.  Tony was busy on his ipad until you entered.

“There you are! I called Coulson and he said-”, you stopped your dad to explain.

“Dad, I know I lied to you but you’re just as guilty as I am.”

Tony gave you a confused look,  “What do you mean?”

“I went to go see Peter last night, and got ambushed by you know who”, you raised your eyebrows.

“Are you okay?!”, your dad asked worried.

“I’m fine, Peter saved me.  So after I made him explain to me why he ghosted on me randomly.  He said he was being loyal to you because he knew how much you didn’t want us together”, you crossed your arms annoyed. “Dad, how could you?”

“Pumpkin, I’m sorry.  I just couldn’t bare to see you hurt again”, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Dad, I can handle this stuff on my own okay?”, you tone softened as you realized how badly he felt. “Also, you have someone else to say sorry to.”  Suddenly you slid the door open revealing a shocked Peter.  You grabbed him into the room and motioned for your dad to apologize.

Tony crossed his arms in defeat, “Sorry, for making you stay away from my daughter. But I’m proud that you did it to stay loyal to me.”

Peter smiled at the words, “I’m proud”.

“So I’m guessing you two are together now?”, your dad pointed to you and Peter.

“Yupp”, you smiled proudly.

“Uh, there doesn’t happen to be a self destruct option on my suit, right?”, Peter asked nervously worried what your dad could do to him.

“Why are you going to try to turn it off like the training wheels protocol?”, you dad said back sassily.  Peter’s jaw dropped and he tried to object but Tony patted him on the shoulder before shooing you two out.  “Oh yeah, I know everything kid”, your dad closed the door behind you guys.

Peter gulped at the idea of him knowing you two did it already. “You don’t think-”, he asked.

“No he’s just saying that to scare you”, you laughed and dragged him to go tell Wanda and Pietro the news.


End file.
